A Healed Heart
by IceQueenRia
Summary: Companion piece to ‘A Broken Heart Still Beats’ but can be read on its own. Set in the future telling the story of Arthur and Merlin’s wedding day as well as their wedding night. SLASH


**A Healed Heart**

Companion piece to 'A Broken Heart Still Beats' set in the future telling the story of Arthur and Merlin's wedding day as well as their wedding night. SLASH

**Disclaimer-Shockingly I still don't own Merlin**

**This one-shot is a belated Birthday present dedicated to LostLyra**

***

His throat was dry and his heart was hammering against his chest. A strong hand squeezed his shoulder in a gesture of comfort but twenty-six year old Arthur Pendragon could not relax. He felt like pacing up and down but it felt like his shoes were filled with lead. What if Merlin didn't show up? What if he forgot his vows? What if somebody objected to their civil partnership? What if the church roof collapsed and they all died?

"Relax son." Uther said quietly as he stood beside Arthur, both men dressed in fine suits that had been tailor made by Gwen who was now a very successful clothes designer.

It was the day of Arthur and Merlin's wedding and any minute now Merlin would be walking through the church doors to join Arthur at the altar, assuming of course that the other man showed up.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur scanned the faces in the room. His mother Ygraine was sat at the front beside Merlin's uncle Gaius. Both of them looked a little teary eyed and the wedding hadn't even started yet. Amongst the guests were also a number of relatives that had no doubt showed up for free food and drinks.

He also saw Lancelot and Morgause sat together along with the manager of their bane who was nicknamed Swampy. During a battle of the bands gig when Arthur was twenty-one, Swampy had been present and upon hearing the band, Excalibur, play he had immediately signed them and they had shot to fame.

Morgause was the drummer of the band and was renowned for being one of the greatest female drummers ever. Lancelot played bass guitar and boys and girls alike drooled over the man who was the very definition of tall dark and handsome. Arthur played lead guitar for the band and had been compared to such legends as Jimi Hendrix and Brian May. Then there was Morgana who sang lead vocals as well as writing most of the song lyrics.

For as long as he could remember, Morgana had been Arthur's best friend and she, along with her girlfriend Gwen, was one of the bridesmaids. Although Arthur and Morgana often fought like cats and dogs and quarreled like brother and sister, they had managed to remain best friends. There had only ever been one occasion that had threatened to ruin their relationship but they had overcome it and their friendship was stronger for it.

Another familiar face amongst the guests was Leon Ashworth. Many years ago, Leon had been Merlin's best friend. There was also a time when Arthur was in a secret relationship with Leon, before he had met Merlin. When their relationship had ended Leon had not taken it well. He had changed dramatically and caused Merlin a great deal of pain.

Although Arthur was deeply remorseful for the way he had treated Leon and how their break-up had affected him, he could not help Leon re-find himself and put a stop to the promiscuous nature he had become accustomed to. It was in fact a woman named Freya, whom he had met down by a lake, who had pulled Leon out of the gloomy world of sex and alcohol. Thanks to her, Leon was the kind soul he had been and now a proud father of a beautiful baby girl and a very devoted husband. Even though Leon and Merlin had never returned to their best friend status, they had been able to put the past behind them.

Uther was stood proudly beside Arthur as his best man and he also had the wedding rings tucked safely in his pocket.

"You'll be fine Arthur." Uther assured him as he offered his son a rare smile.

"I'm terrified." Arthur admitted.

Uther chuckled softly before placing his hand on Arthur's shoulder and looking him in the eye.

"I'm proud of you son." Uther told him.

The two Pendragon men shared a manly hug before the doors opened and Merlin stepped inside.

Merlin looked a vision in the white suit Gwen had made for him. Months before their wedding Merlin had insisted he would not walk down the aisle carrying a bouquet of flowers but it seemed that Morgana had bullied him into it anyway.

Accompanying Merlin was his mother Hunith. She wore a simple white dress and linked her arm through Merlin's as she led him down the aisle preparing to give her only son away. Behind them was Morgana and Gwen both walking with such grace one would think they were royalty. Morgana wore a beautiful blue and silver gown, Gwen wore an identical dress in the colour of lavender and silver. Both girls had fixed an array of flowers into their hair and both wore a radiant smile.

However, Arthur was too spellbound by Merlin to notice anyone else in the room. He locked eyes with his lover as he stepped ever closer towards him. Each time he passed a window, the sunlight made Merlin's blue eyes look gold.

Finally, Merlin stood beside his husband to be. The dark-haired man let out a relieved breath that he'd managed to make it down the aisle without tripping over his own feet. Both men smiled at one another and unable to resist, Arthur leaned forwards to taste Merlin's lips before the priest had even opened his mouth to begin the ceremony.

As the priest waffled on about the sanctity of marriage and other nonsense, Arthur gazed fondly into Merlin's eyes feeling as though he had been enchanted.

They exchanged their vows and Uther handed over the rings which each man placed on the other's finger to signify eternal love and happiness. Arthur delivered his vows perfectly, each word slipping from his mouth as natural as a breath. Merlin on the other hand blushed and stammered through his words but Arthur did not mind. That hopeless yet adorable behavior was simply Merlin and that was one of the many things the blonde loves about him.

The priest had barely started to say that Arthur could kiss his husband when Merlin found his mouth being claimed by his husband's tongue.

Applause and a few wolf-whistles filled the church as the two men shared their first kiss as a married couple. They broke the kiss and turned to smile and their friends and family. Together they walked down the aisle and the girls quickly gathered round waiting for Merlin to throw the bouquet.

Sophia and Nimueh were bouncing on the balls of their feet both eager to catch the flowers. However, it was a startled Gaius who ended up holding the flowers in his hands.

"I don't believe it." The old man said before quickly handing the flowers to Morgana.

"Who invited them?" Arthur asked pointing to Sophia and Nimueh.

"I think they just invited themselves." Merlin replied with a grin.

The two girls were now squealing and shouting as they fought over the flowers Morgana had passed to them.

"I can't imagine why they're still single." Arthur drawled sarcastically making Merlin laugh.

Their carriage arrived and the two men climbed in. They sat together hand in hand as they were taken to their reception party.

There was a sit down dinner and Merlin managed to drop all kinds of different food down his white suit.

After cutting the cake the speeches began. Hunith gave a short but sweet speech about her son and new son-in-law, Ygraine also said a little something about the two young men. It was then time to hear from the best man, Arthur's father.

Glass of champagne in hand, Uther stood up to his full height looking like a king about to address his people.

"Ladies and gentleman." Uther began formally. "Thank you for joining us today to celebrate the union of these two fine young men. I'm sure you'll all agree that it was a beautiful wedding and the two men both looked handsome." Morgana cleared her throat loudly. "And of course the two bridesmaids look beautiful." Uther continued and Morgana beamed at the compliment. "As a boy Arthur used to raid Ygraine's make-up drawer and he was always dressing up in Morgana's clothes." Arthur blushed whilst everyone else laughed. "I suppose we should have known then that Arthur was…different." Arthur lowered his eyes to the table; even now his father still couldn't bring himself to say the word 'gay'. "He still digs into the make-up of course." Uther laughed referring to the eyeliner Arthur was currently wearing.

Though the guests laughed along with Uther, Ygraine saw that her son was not amused by his father's words. She saw in his face that each word Uther spoke caused him a little more hurt. Using the heel of her shoe, Ygraine stood on her husband's foot. He covered his wince of pain well and looked down at her. Very discreetly, Ygraine jerked her head in Arthur's direction. Uther followed the gaze and felt his throat tighten as he saw past his son's false smile to the hurt filled eyes.

Clearing his throat, Uther carried on with his speech deciding to leave out the jokes about Arthur's childhood and sexuality.

"Of course Arthur and I have had our share of fights just as any father and son do." Uther spoke. "If I have any regrets as a parent, it would be not telling Arthur enough how proud he makes me and how deeply I love him."

Arthur turned his head to look his father in the eyes, his blue orbs sparking not with tears, but with the speck of dust that had blown into his eye. Yes, dust. And that wasn't a tear slipping down Arthur's cheek, it was a merely a drop of sweat. Yes, sweat.

"Nothing could make me happier than knowing my son has found such a wonderful man to love him, a man who can make him happy." Uther continued. It wasn't a tear running down his face either; he was just sweating from the heat of the lights was all. "I know I've not said it nearly enough in the past but…I do love you my son and I am proud to be your father. I can only hope that you're proud of me too…anyway, that's enough rambling from an old man. To Arthur and Merlin Pendragon."

"Arthur and Merlin Pendragon." Everybody chanted as they took a sip of their drinks.

There was polite applause before Morgana rose from her seat and made her way over to the stage. She stepped up to the microphone and smiled fondly at the two men.

"He's probably going to kill me for revealing this, but this is one of Arthur's favorite songs." Morgana told them. "And I'd like to sing it to you as they share their first dance."

"Come on." Arthur said encouragingly taking Merlin's hand and leading him onto the floor.

Merlin clenched tightly to Arthur's palm; he had always been an awful dancer.

"Just relax." Arthur whispered soothingly as he held Merlin in his arms.

The music kicked in and the newly weds gently swayed together as Morgana's beautiful voice filled the hall.

"Through the darkness  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you  
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through

And in this cruel and lonely world  
I found one love  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you."

The hall burst into applause as Morgana finished her song and Arthur and Merlin kissed on the dance floor.

Throughout the evening, Arthur and Merlin danced with a number of other people but their eyes continued to stray back to one another. All either boy wanted to do was leave the party and consummate their marriage but it would have been rude for them to just leave.

At long last, the party ended and Arthur and Merlin hopped into the limo Morgana had insisted they drive to their hotel in. It took all of their self-control not to tear off one another's clothes and make love in the car. When the driver pulled up outside the hotel they couldn't get out fast enough.

They approached the front desk and Arthur politely gave the receptionist his details and tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently as he waited for her to hand over her key.

The young woman kept getting flustered, she was obviously a fan. Before handing the key over she shyly asked Arthur for an autograph. Normally, Arthur was more than happy to indulge his fans but right now he just wanted to fuck his husband. However, he forced himself not to snarl at the woman and he quickly signed a scrap of paper for her before snatching the key out of her hand and grabbing hold of Merlin and all but running to the elevator.

"Why did Morgana have to book us the top floor?" Arthur seethed as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Relax." Merlin told him. "We'll be there soon."

The elevator doors were only half open when Arthur yanked Merlin out and dragged him to their luxury suite. He jammed the key in the lock and shoved the door open before pulling Merlin inside. They dumped their bags on the floor before taking hold of one another and kissing passionately, both moaning in need.

Overtaken by his desire, Arthur ripped open Merlin's shirt.

"Gwen's not going to like that." Merlin told him.

"To hell with Gwen." Arthur growled as he unhooked Merlin's belt. "She heard have listened to my request for you to walk down the aisle naked."

"But if I'd have been naked everybody would be able to see my cock and my arse." Merlin pointed out. "A few of them might have even fantasised about fucking me themselves."

"They can fantasize all they want." Arthur said. "So long as they don't touch, because you're mine." He held up Merlin's ring finger as proof and kissed the wedding band.

"I've always been yours." Merlin replied as he was stripped naked and quickly began work on undressing Arthur. "And you're mine too Mr. Pendragon."

"Less talk, more sex." Arthur told him. "I need to be inside you so badly."

Kissing and groping the two newly weds blindly made their way to the bed. The back of Merlin's knees came into contact with the edge and he sat down onto the soft mattress before shifting himself so that he was spread out on the bed with his husband looming over him.

"You're mine." Arthur whispered as he dropped feather-light kisses all over his lover's face.

"I believe you said something about being inside me." Merlin reminded him as he spread his legs wantonly.

"That I did." Arthur agreed. "Fuck, I didn't bring the lube."

"It doesn't matter…I'll be fine." Merlin assured him.

"Wait right here." Arthur said kissing his lips before scrambling off the bed.

The blonde rushed to the adjoining bathroom and rummaged the cupboards looking for something to use. He let out a triumphant yell as he located some hand lotion that had been placed their by the hotel workers.

With the bottle in hand he returned to his husband and crawled above him on the bed. He captured Merlin's lips between his own and rubbed their erections together before pulling away to open the hand lotion. He then used it to lube up his cock before coating his fingers in the oil and gently probing Merlin's entrance.

Merlin mewled softly spreading his legs wider as Arthur's finger slipped easily inside of him. He added a second digit and Merlin's asshole greedily welcomed it along with the first finger.

"More Arthur…please." Merlin begged as he rocked his hips to meet Arthur's hand.

Arthur added a third finger and was met with a bit of resistance but Merlin's anal walls soon stretched enough to make way for something bigger.

Removing his hand, Arthur claimed his husband's mouth again before slowly pushing himself into his lover.

"I love you Mr. Pendragon." Arthur sighed once he was fully sheathed.

"I love you too." Merlin replied as he squeezed the soft flesh of Arthur's arse between his hands. "Now move."

Arthur obeyed the command and slowly pulled out before sliding back in.

"Arthur." Merlin moaned and the blonde knew exactly what that tone of voice meant; he wanted him to go faster.

Not wanting to disappoint his husband, Arthur sped up his actions and soon had Merlin crying out in pleasure as he plunged into him again and again repeatedly hitting that sweet spot inside of him.

Merlin writhed beneath the larger boy screaming himself hoarse as he rocked his hips to meet his every thrust.

"To-touch me." Merlin ordered and Arthur quickly wrapped his hand around Merlin's poor neglected cock.

He pumped his husband in time with his thrusts and Merlin was soon sweating and shaking uncontrollably as he was brought to the edge.

"Ar-Arthur…I can't…I can't last, I'm going to…I'm going to cum." Merlin warned breathlessly.

"That's right baby." Arthur encouraged as he drove himself deeper inside of the other man, his balls slapping against Merlin's pert little ass. "Cum for me."

Together, the newly weds reached their sticky release and panting for breath Arthur collapsed atop of Merlin. With what little energy he had left, Arthur lifted his head up to seize Merlin's lips.

Merlin chortled slightly as Arthur pulled apart for air.

"What are you grinning about?" Arthur asked him as he slowly withdrew from his lover.

"I'm just happy." Merlin answered as he snuggled against Arthur's chest.

"So you should be." Arthur told him. "You're married to a hot assed rock star."

Merlin just laughed as he listened to the sound of Arthur's heartbeat. Pressing a kiss to the top of his husbands head, Arthur placed the palm of his ringed finger over Merlin's heart and felt it beat against it fingers.

The two men fell asleep like that, one listening to and one feeling the beat of a healed heart.

**THE END**

**(THE SONG FEATURED IS CALLED 'YOU'RE STILL YOU****' BY JOSH GROBAN)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**LOVE AND HUGS, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
